Papillons
by Mikishine
Summary: Deux papillons, un homme, une femme... One-shot


**Mon p'tit blabla**** : **Longtemps que je n'ai pas mis en ligne de fics ou de chapitres… A vrai dire longtemps que je n'ai pas pris le temps de lire une fic Severus/Hermione. Ma vie est quelque peu chamboulée en ce moment mais en attendant que tout ce calme j'ai trouvé l'inspiration pour ce tout petit one-shot en espérant qu'il vous fera passer un agréable moment. Bonne lecture

**Une dernière chose** : Bien sûr les personnages et l'univers HP ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à JKR… comme d'habitude. Je m'excuse s'il subsiste des fautes je n'ai pas eu de bêta sur cette fic.

**Résumé**** :** Deux papillons, un homme, une femme… One-shot

* * *

**Chapitre Unique**** : Papillons**

Un mois déjà que les derniers combats se sont tus. Harry a vaincu le mage noir et, à présent, tandis que certains résident à Sainte Mangouste, que d'autres pleurent leurs disparus, qu'un grand nombre reconstruisent leur maison et leur vie, un petit groupe tente d'effacer les traces de la bataille de Poudlard.

C'est parmi ces derniers, qui désirent permettre aux jeunes sorciers la reprise de leur scolarité, le retour d'une certaine normalité, que se trouve Hermione Granger. L'ambre de ses yeux voilé par la peine elle contemple depuis un long moment les ruines qui lui font faces. Elle s'est proposée pour ce travail mais ne parvient à mouvoir son corps. Trop de souvenirs douloureux la rattachent à cette terre meuble dont elle perçoit encore les résidus rougeâtres du sang versé il y a une éternité… si peu en réalité. Progresser jusqu'aux murs du château zébré de brèches béantes lui parait insurmontable.

Elle s'enfonce dans sa dépression quand un papillon acidulé se prend à virevolter devant elle. Incrédule elle suit du regard son ballet aérien puis, alors qu'il s'éloigne, se lance à sa poursuite. Avide de vie la jeune femme ne peut se résigner à le laisser disparaitre de son champ de vision. Elle a l'impression que son monde volerait une nouvelle fois en éclats si le petit lépidoptère venait à partir. Inconsciente du temps qui s'écoule elle marche et court pendant des heures. Elle est au-delà de la fatigue, la guerre a forgé son corps, machine qui avance jusqu'à la rupture, parfois elle ne se sent plus vraiment humaine.

Finalement elle parvient à une mince clairière inondée de fleurs multicolores. Stupéfaite elle s'y fraie lentement un chemin, puis, presque révérencieusement, s'abaisse et hume le parfum d'une simple marguerite. Qu'il est doux à son cœur meurtri de se perdre dans les beautés de la nature. Brusquement elle s'élance en riant sur le tapis fleuri, tourbillonne, tombe, se relève et s'élance à nouveau.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle prend conscience de la forme sombre assise à une extrémité du pré. Saisie à la poitrine, tremblante, elle s'en approche avec hésitation. Sa raison, ce qu'il en subsiste se prend-t-elle à croire, lui crie l'impossibilité de la chose et pourtant… Severus Snape est là, bien vivant, au milieu d'un parterre de pissenlits. Il accueille avec bienveillance un papillon aux ailes bleues venu se poser sur sa main.

Hermione suffoque, debout à un mètre de lui, elle peine à articuler un mot.

"Comment ?"

Son ancien professeur lève un visage reposé vers elle. Souriant presque il lui indique simplement :

"Peu importe, vous n'avez pas besoin de connaitre toutes les réponses, les cours sont finis."

Il poursuit d'un signe l'enjoignant à prendre place à ses côtés. Elle obéit mécaniquement.

"Que… Que faites-vous ici ? Tout le monde vous croit mort… Je vous ai vu mort !"

Sa voix est soyeuse, rêveuse, lorsqu'il s'exprime.

"J'admire la vie… Enfin."

Il ramène à lui ses longues jambes avant de croiser ses bras sur ses genoux. Son pantalon au noir délavé accuse quelques tâches verdâtres, les pans de sa chemise reposent librement sur ce dernier, elle n'est plus vraiment blanche, les manches en sont relevées jusqu'à ses coudes, les quatre premiers boutons défaits exposent une partie de son torse à la caresse du vent.

La situation est surréelle, la sorcière songe à un millier de questions. L'homme à sa droite n'a plus rien de commun avec l'enseignant qu'elle a côtoyé durant sept ans… Elle tend une main en sa direction et l'appose sur son avant-bras, s'assurant qu'il n'est pas un simple fragment de son imagination. À nouveau il la regarde mais ne s'écarte pas.

"Et vous… Hermione… que faite-vous ici ?"

Hypnotisée par sa présence elle s'entend répondre :

"J'étais à Poudlard… Ce qu'il en reste… Je devais aider à reconstruire… J'ai vu un papillon et je l'ai suivi… Jusqu'ici… Bien que je ne sache pas où est cet ici."

Souriant il murmure en retour :

" L'important est-il réellement de savoir où nous sommes ?"

Elle s'accorde un instant pour observer autour d'eux avant de reprendre la parole.

"Non… J'y suis bien."

Severus Snape acquiesce de la tête.

"De même pour moi… Je peux y admirer la vie après des années d'errance et obligations sinistres."

Etrangement apaisée Hermione laisse les questions déserter son esprit tourmenté. Souriante elle abaisse sa joue jusqu'à l'épaule de son compagnon.

"Cela vous dérange-t-il si nous l'admirons ensemble ?"

Il étend ses jambes, se penche en arrière, prend appui sur ses mains tout en glissant un bras derrière elle, offre son visage aux derniers rayons du soleil et prononce un ultime mot.

"Nullement."

Le papillon bleu et le papillon jaune entament une danse dans le ciel à l'azur orangé. Les interrogations viendront plus tard, le reste du monde n'existe pas, il n'y a qu'eux, les deux lépidoptères… la vie.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Mon p'tit blabla de fin**** : **Un petit clic sur le bouton des reviews ? A part ça je continue lentement d'avancer dans la fic que j'ai en projet… chapitre 9 en cours d'écriture… enfin si l'inspiration revient je devrai en voir le bout.


End file.
